5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Nakano Quintuplets
の つ | romaji = Nakano-ke no Itsutsugo | nickname = Quint-chan Manga Extra Bonus Comic | birthday = May 5, 2000Negi Haruba's tweet and Quintuplets' birthday hashtag | age = 17 18 (from Ch. 79) | gender = Female | height = 795 cm (total) (26'5")@5Hanayome (Feb 8, 2018). “「教えて！五月せんせー！」 その１『標準体重』” (Tweet in Japanese) – via Twitter. | hair_color = Reddish Pink | eye_color = Blue | blood_type = A | family = | occupation = Students | affiliation = | favorite = See Character Introduction Page | manga = Chapter 1 | anime = Episode 1 | jap voice = Kana Hanazawa (Ichika) Ayana Taketatsu (Nino) Miku Ito (Miku) Ayane Sakura (All, vomic) (Yotsuba, anime) Inori Minase (Itsuki) | eng voice = Lindsey Seidel (Ichika) Jill Harris (Nino)https://animevoiceover.fandom.com/wiki/Jill_Harris Felecia Angelle (Miku) Bryn Apprill (Yotsuba) Tia Ballard (Itsuki) }} The の つ |Nakano-ke no Itsutsugo}} are the main female protagonists and the titular characters of the 5-toubun no Hanayome series. They are the five identical sisters that are from the Nakano Family. Overview History Rena Nakano (the Quintuplets' mother) passed away 5 years prior to the beginning of the main story and Maruo Nakano (the Quintuplets' stepfather) lives in a different residence. They were students of Kurobara High School before transferring to Fuutarou Uesugi's school. Residence The Nakano Quintuplets live on the 30th floor of a luxurious apartment but later move to a small apartment on the second floor of their own will. The 5 sisters live together with no one else in both apartments. Volume 8 Bonus chapter implies that Fuutarou owns a key to the sisters' new apartment and at least to one bedroom. Quintuplets Unique Creations The Nakano Quintuplets have their own unique hand gesture , create their own "Quintuplets Finger Game" and "Quintuplets Puzzle Game" , often do "Quintuplets Jokes" , and tease Fuutarou with a "Quintuplets Guessing Game" . See Quintuplets Game tab for more detailed info. Members Each of the girls' name references a number, indicating the order of their birth. Negi Haruba also associates them with a specific color (as shown in their accessories, outfits, and volume covers). Preferences As shown in Character Introduction Page, the quintuplets have different preferences, as listed below. Appearance The Nakano Quintuplets have an average height, pinkish red/light red hair color, large and dark-blue eyes,Manga Volume 6 Extra Bonus Comics.. Their three sizes are B88-W50-H159. Maruo Nakano confirms that the Nakano Quintuplets are "identical quintuplets" and Miku Nakano states that their physical measurements are the same and Ichika Nakano also confirms that she and Yotsuba Nakano have the same figure. In the past, the Nakano Quintuplets had very similar looks. All five of them have matching long straight hair and dress lightly with matching outfits. Several years into the future, the young adult Nakano Quintuplets are shown to be taller and have different hairstyles. The Nakano Quintuplets are noted to have beautiful looks, in which Shimoda makes a comments that Itsuki Nakano must be a popular girl where Itsuki herself labels the Nakano Quintuplets as vivacious girls and Ichika also boasts that the sisters are gorgeous that their classmates praise them as a cutie/beauty and even a random stall owner is impressed by their looks. These features may be derived from Rena Nakano who was acknowledged as an incredibly beautiful woman. Differentiation While they are physically the same, each sister have different hairstyles/hair length and accessories. Due to artistic purpose and better differentiation, the sisters have various shades of red hair color in the manga and anime adaptation (In-universe, their hair color is the same). * Ichika has short hair, light-pink hair color and an earring in her right ear. * Nino has very long hair (later becomes short), scarlet hair color and two butterfly-shaped ribbons on both sides of her hair. * Miku has medium-length hair, brownish hair color and wireless headphones. * Yotsuba has short hair, light orange hair color and a green ribbon. * Itsuki has mid-back length hair, reddish orange hair color with an ahoge and two star-shaped hair clips. Itsuki, Nino and Ichika wear a handbag, Yotsuba wears a sports bag and Miku wears a ranzel. The sisters usually spends more than twenty thousand yen for their clothes. Yotsuba is shown to wear an animal-themed pajamas while Ichika is shown wearing night gown.Manga Volume 8 Extra Bonus Comics. All of the Nakano Quintuplets have the same phone model. Personality The Nakano Quintuplets follow the "Gotoubun Principles", a philosophy taught by Rena Nakano (the Quintuplets's mother). They consider themselves to be five parts of one whole and have to share any kind of emotion together, such as anger, joy and love. Their belief of this philosophy is shown several times throughout the series, such as going to the fireworks festival together, wait for the others before celebrating something, and even chose to switch schools to stay together. The sisters are even willing to give up their luxurious lifestyle and high-class apartment for Fuutarou Uesugi, believing that they will be fine with anything "as long as the five of them are together". In the past, the Nakano Quintuplets have very similar behavior. However, due to their mother's death, they started to change. Nino Nakano commented that the changes made the sisters grew apart from one another. * Ichika Nakano develops a big sister complex * Nino Nakano still keeps her hair like her younger self * Miku Nakano has low self esteem * Yotsuba Nakano has sacrificial tendencies * Itsuki Nakano has an obsession to be like her mother Each Nakano Quintuplets has their own characteristics in dealing with the exams and sheets of paper: * Ichika's sheet is crinkled due to her messiness and writes in cursive. * Nino would neatly place her sheet in a file. * Miku's Japanese spelling is good. * Yotsuba's Kanji is bad. * Itsuki would use an eraser to get rid of mistakes. Each of the sisters have different traits and personality, some are similar and some are contradictory. * Ichika is mature , helpful and playful. * Nino is aggressive , rude and protective. * Miku is silent, very outspoken and reserved. * Yotsuba is cheerful, confident and outgoing. * Itsuki is serious, wise and earnest . The Nakano Quintuplets' similarities occur in many aspects, for example, they all dislike studying Manga Quints Memo on the Character Introduction Page. and often make a mess during their sleep. Manga Volume 8 Extra Bonus Chapter]]. Nino and Itsuki are afraid of needles. They can also be referred to as tsunderes. Both Nino and Itsuki do yoga in the morning.Manga Volume 8 Character Introduction Page Another similar trait would be Nino and Yotsuba both having an outgoing personality and therefore making a lot of friends. All five of them occasionally express their frustrations by pouting, or puffing their cheeks. The Nakano Quintuplets' differences in personality are reflected clearly in Nino and Miku. They often fight with each other, and are seen as rivals throughout the story. Nino is boisterous and abrasive, while Miku is quiet and soft-spoken. Their speech patterns also have differences; where Nino and Itsuki speak in a more posh and formal manner respectively. Another extreme example can be taken from Miku and Yotsuba. Miku is a rather reserved and introverted, while Yotsuba has extroverted personality. Miku is the smartest out of the quintuplets, while the latter is the least intelligent. However, the former is also the least athletic while the latter's athleticism is the highest.Manga Volume 6 Extra Bonus Comic. Ichika is a lazy doing household chores, while Nino is hardworking when it comes to minding the house and cooking for her sisters.Manga Volume 3 Extra Bonus Comic When it comes to love confessions, Ichika uses an indirect means to confess while Nino prefers going at it directly and clearly. Miku indirectly note that these various traits and personalities are what makes the quintuplets complete. Ability Ichika Nakano labels the Nakano Quintuplets as "idiots." Their academic abilities are very low, and they almost fail their First Year of high school. They also generally have low capability of learning. Each one of the sisters has different subjects they excel, but even the grades of those subjects are still mediocre. Despite being slow learners and having various personal setbacks, they managed to pass the Second Year Final Exams, an improvement from last year's. Miku Nakano states that whatever feat she can achieve, the other four must be able to do it, too, since they're Quintuplets. Because of this, Fuutarou Uesugi believes that the Nakano Quintuplets have the potential to get higher academic scores. Miku's statement implies that the sisters have the same potential, and despite their current abilities, they can be as good as the others (for example Miku can be as good as Nino Nakano in cooking or become as athletic as Yotsuba Nakano) if they're willing to train. This is later proven when Miku is able to produce a good bread after weeks of training. Nino states that as quintuplets, they aren't capable of telepathy. However, they are shown to have a similar train of thought in several occasions. The sisters each has different specialties, such as acting, cooking, and playing sports. Their strengths, like their personalities, are sometimes in contrast or actually complement one another. For example, Yotsuba's athletic skills contradict Miku's physical capabilities, or Itsuki Nakano becomes good at reviewing food because Nino is a good cook. One thematic skill the sisters excel is their ability to impersonate one another. In Chapter 74, Ichika states that each sister has the other sisters' accessories for quick disguise. Nakano Quintuplets School Exam Report Card 2nd Year Midterm Exam= |-| 2nd Year Final Exam= Relationships > Related Article: Nakano Quintuplets Relationships Records Ichika= Ichika and 1 * Ichika is the first Nakano Quintuplets whose goal/dream are shown/stated, which is to become an actress in Chapter 11. * Ichika is the first Nakano Quintuplets whose hand is held properly by Fuutarou Uesugi. * Ichika is the first Nakano Quintuplets to "kabedon" Fuutarou. * Ichika is the first Nakano Quintuplets to be hugged by Fuutarou. * Ichika is the first Nakano Quintuplets to get Fuutarou's contact (his email address). * Ichika is the first Nakano Quintuplets to get a proper headpat by Fuutarou (technically, Miku Nakano is the first to get a headpat). * Ichika is the first Nakano Quintuplets to be seen crying in front of Fuutarou. * Since the bell scene, Ichika is the first Nakano Quintuplets to trigger Fuutarou's awareness towards lips (befitting her name). Other * Ichika is the second Nakano Quintuplets to be seen half-naked by Fuutarou. * Ichika is the fifth Nakano Quintuplets to directly or indirectly confess to Fuutarou. |-|Nino= Nino and 2 * Nino is the second Nakano Quintuplets whose goal/dream is shown/stated, which is to open a restaurant. * Nino (technically) fell in love twice with the same person (Kintarou persona and Fuutarou Uesugi persona). * Nino is the second Nakano Quintuplets to see Fuutarou half-naked * Nino is the second Nakano Quintuplets to give Fuutarou either a direct or indirect kiss (discounting Rena). * Since the bell scene, Nino is the second Nakano Quintuplets to trigger Fuutarou's awareness towards lips (befitting her name). * Nino is the second Nakano Quintuplets to be seen crying in front of Fuutarou. * Nino is the only Nakano Quintuplets so far to confess to Fuutarou twice, albeit the first one wasn't heard by him. Other * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplets to be pushed down (although accidentally) by Fuutarou. * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplets to be seen half-naked by Fuutarou. * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplets to get her picture taken alongside Fuutarou alone. * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplets whose ear is touched by Fuutarou. * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplets to slap Fuutarou. * Nino is the first character to purposely show a middle finger in the series. * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplets to change the way she addresses Fuutarou (and also having the highest amount of nickname variations): you, that guy, Fuutarou, and in this chapter, Fuu-kun. * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplets to ride a bike with Fuutarou. * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplets to confess directly and seriously to Fuutarou. |-|Miku= * Miku is the first Nakano Quintuplets to be "recognized" by Fuutarou Uesugi. * Miku is the first Nakano Quintuplets to sleep in the same bed as Fuutarou. * Miku is the second Nakano Quintuplets to directly or indirectly confess to Fuutarou (but Fuutarou thought it was a part of playing house). * Miku is the second Nakano Quintuplets to hug Fuutarou. |-|Yotsuba= * Yotsuba is the first Nakano Quintuplets to see Fuutarou Uesugi half-naked. * Yotsuba is the first Nakano Quintuplets to directly or indirectly confess to Fuutarou (but she played it off as a joke). * Yotsuba is the third Nakano Quintuplets to be seen crying in front of Fuutarou. |-|Itsuki= * Itsuki is the first Nakano Quintuplets to be introduced. * Itsuki is the first Nakano Quintuplets to get a "Kabedon" from Fuutarou Uesugi. * Itsuki is the first Nakano Quintuplets to mention the "First Come, First Served" rule. * Itsuki is the first Nakano Quintuplets to be seen crying. She was implied to cry at the Fireworks Festival Arc. * Itsuki is the first Nakano Quintuplets Fuutarou leans on. * Itsuki is the first Nakano Quintuplets to hold Fuutarou's hand at the start of the School Trip's bonfire. * Itsuki is the first Nakano Quintuplets who give Fuutarou his birthday gift. * Itsuki is the second Nakano Quintuplets to get her picture taken alongside Fuutarou. However, she is the first Nakano Quintuplets to take a picture with Fuutarou properly. * Itsuki is the third Nakano Quintuplets to directly or indirectly confess to Fuutarou (but she didn't know the meaning). * Itsuki is the third Nakano Quintuplets whose goal/dream is shown/stated, which is to become a teacher. Gallery Nakano Quintuplets 2019 New Year Illustration.jpg Nakano Quintuplets Illustration Winter 2019.jpg Quints + Fuutarou 1.jpg Quints 12.jpg Quints 7.jpg Quints 2.png Volume 12 Bonus Illustrations.jpg Chapter 109 Textless Color Spread.jpg 5toubun_quintuplets_color_art_-_volume_4_release.jpg 5-toubun-no-hanayome-nakano-yotsuba-nakano-nino-nakano-miku-nakano-ichika-hd-wallpaper-preview.jpg images (1).jpg Quints 16.jpg Past, Present & Future.jpg One Shot.jpg Chapter_69_quintuplets_clean_art.jpg Quints 6.jpg Quints 5.jpg Quints 15.jpg Quints 20.jpg Quintuplets_may_5_birthday_chibi_art.jpg Quints 18.jpg Quotes * "If one of you makes a mistake, then overcome it together. If one of you is happy, share it with the others. Joy, sorrow, anger, love... are shared among the five of us... in five equal parts!" - Rena Nakano. * "If I can do something, of course the other four can too" - Miku Nakano. * "Fireworks are one of the memories we have with our mom." - ''Miku Nakano. * ''"We will all pass, and make Dad acknowledge Fuutaro" - ''Nakano Quintuplets Trivia * The surname 'Nakano' means "middle" (中) ('naka') and "field, wilderness" (野) ('no'''). * The scene where a Nakano Quintuplet accidentally injures her arm by slapping it into a hard surface is a pattern shown several times in the series. References |height=200px }} zh-tw:中野家五胞胎 pl:Pięcioraczki Nakano es:Quintillizas Nakano Category:Characters Category:Female